Workers that can be exposed to flames, high temperatures, and/or electrical arcs and the like, need protective clothing and articles made from thermally resistant fabrics. Any increase in the effectiveness of these protective articles, or any increase in the comfort, durability, and dyeability of these articles while maintaining protection performance, is welcomed.
Poly(trimethylene terephthalate) (3GT) polyester is a unique polymer that is useful in many materials and products in which polyesters are currently used, for example, films, carpet fibers, textile fibers, miscellaneous industrial fibers, containers and packaging. Additionally, one of the monomers used to prepare 3GT, 1,3-propanediol, is available from renewable resources. However, flame resistance is desired in many application. One method to improve flammability is the use of sulfonated monomers. Sulfonated monomers also provide materials that are easier to dye.
There is a need for 3GT derivatives with a high degree of sulfonation, leading to improved properties such as increased flame retardancy and enhanced dyeability.